Your Right To Party!
by JinXed4eva
Summary: The seniors are throwing a Party for the Degrassi 11th graders in an abandoned warehouse.Drinking,smoking,and all the teen angst invlovled...that's Degrassi for ya!But what happens when one thing goes too far?Read and Find out!
1. Default Chapter

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey what's up I hope you like this fic

Degrassi is one of my fav shows so please no flammers if you are reading this fic that means

you are a Degrassi fan too and we don't need to flame fics

I mean we have our own opinions right?Thats why we are in this wonderful sight !!!Alright well I hope you like and please review!!And if you have a story I will review too!!

If you have any suggestions please tell me!!

Hope you enjoy!!

a/n(I don't like spanny,or j.t and Liberty!Sorry but give this story a chance

also it sux that jimmy was paralyzed for life and you guys have to agree on me with

that one so he wasn't paralyzed)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

...Your Right!To Party!!!

Chapter 1:Smells Like Team Spirit!

"When you hear my name Paige do you think popularity princess or Girl next door?"Paige asked.

"Uhh honestly?"Hazel asked.

"Arn't you my best friend?"Paige asked.

"Well yeah in my opinon I think that your my best friend and your cool but I

seriously don't know about the others."Hazel said.

"Oh I see well I would've hoped that by this year people would've

seen the difference."Paige said.

"But hey this party we're going to is going to rock grade 12 is tomorow and summer is

almost gone."Paige grinned.

On the Last day of school the grade 10's and 11's had heard os a party that the seniors were going to throw

and everyone was going to be there.

"Well do you wanna go to the mall to you know pick out some outfits?"Paige asked.

"Sure." Hazel said."Are you gonna call Manny?"

Paige said yes.Paige and Manny had spent the summer organizing the cheer for next year and they've gotten closer as friends.

Paige and Spinner had also gotten back together it was great.

Paige then dialed Manny's phone number.

"Hello?"

"hey Hon it's me Piage how's my shopping-party friend?"PIage asked.

"What time Paige?"Manny laughed.

"Five minutes."Paige said before hanging up.

Manny smiled.

She hung up the phone and looked at herself in the mirrior.

Things were going great.

J.T and her were friends as well as Emma.Craig is now cool with her since they had a long talk,and Manny said he should go for Ash.But Manny didn't really mean it that much.Ashley...she would have to get

back to you with that.Liberty she got into a fight with about a week ago.Paige is cool with her.

For once Manny didn't hate herself.She put on a halter top with a loose sweater and let her hair down.

She was about to walk out when her phone rang on it it said.

_MANNING CRAIG_

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Craig."Manny smiled.

"Hey what's up me and the guys are going to the mall and Ash can't come."Craig said.

"Uh Craig what if Ash thinks that-"

"Look Manny we're just friends and nothing more.Ash knows that and so do you,besides i'm thinking of asking her out."Craig said.

"Yeah sure.Great."Manny smile then faded away.

Theme song....

Whatever it Takes, I know-you guys know the theme song Lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

J.T was waiting at the bus stop.He looked at his watch.

"Screw this i'm way better off running."J.T said as he ran.

Within five minutes he was one block away from his destination.When-

BAM-he had bumped into someone.He looked up and saw Liberty.

"Um hi."J.T said.

"Hi James York."Liberty said.

"Look-"

"We need to talk."

"Whatever i'm late."J.T said.

"J.T our break up sucked worse than when you find out that the cells in our geneology-"

"Sorry don't understand and I really need to go."J.T said.

"Danny misses you and-"

"I don't care! Look what you did and what he did sucked and I seriously don't want to talk about you or him get the picture!"J.T said.

He walked over to his friend's house.

"Hey J.T you looked pissed off."

"Yeah well I saw Liberty and well you know ex's man why did I even get with her i'm awful at relationships."J.T said.

J.T's friend name was Derek.He had brown redish curlish hair with light brown eyes.He was tall and had Craig's style.

"No your not."Derek said.

"How do you know."J.T asked.

"Because it's the girl's just find the right one,so let's forget about this and head towards the mall to pick up my gutair."Derek said.

"Alright Man."J.T said.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Of course we're just friend's it's just you know about well I just don't want any more trouble I already got my life back together."Manny said/.

"Look if you don't wanna come then-"

"Yeah I do it's just Paige,Hazel and I are going to the mall."Manny said.

"Cool I mean it's just me,Jimmy,and Spin so we can all go together Marco would've come it's just that Ellie and him are spending quality time."Craig said.

"Wow cool this is going to work out!"Manny giggled.

"Yeah and are you comming to the party,Party girl?"Craig asked.

"Well duh i'm going with Emma,don't think nothing bad it's just that she thinks she loves Sean."Manny said.

"Oh well see you there."Craig said as he hung up.

Manny hung up the phone and went to Paige's house.

"Five minutes late not good."Paige smiled.Paige had a baby green tank top with a denim mini grey skirt.Hazel had a yellow long sleaved shirt with some

nice jeans.

"Sorry Craig called."Manny said.

Paige gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Paige look there's nothing going on we settled our differences besides,"Manny took a sigh."I think he still loves Ash."

Paige and Hazel squealled.

"Oh my god oh my god how sweet and adorable!"

"Yeah can we please go to the mall,besides your boyfriends are meeting us there."Manny said.

**XXXXXXXX**

Marco was looking for a seat in the theatre.

"Ellie hurry up I found a seat!"Marco said.

"Comming Marco."Ellie said she then turned to Ash."Thanks for comming in such short notice someone has to fill me in while i'm trying to comfort Marco."Ellie said.

"Sure no problem."Ashley said."I kinda feel guilty I had to lie to Craig though."

"Well don't worry come on guys before they take our seats!"Marco said.

"So what movie are we watching?"Ashley asked.

"Some monster movie and I promise I won't get scared."Marco said.

Ellie rolled her eyes."Sure Marco,then you won't min Ash sitting in the middle?"Ellie asked.

"Well I uh kinda."Marco said sheepishly.

Ellie laughed and sat in the middle.

"Hey after we I need to go and get some earings at the mall do you wanna come?"Ellie asked.

"Yeah I can meet Craig there!"Ashley said."We flirted last night on the phone and-"

_Ellie got annoyed already at this moment she wished Paige was here to listen to Ashley not her._

"-so then"

"Shhh Ash the movie is starting"Ellie said.

"Alright."Ashley said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So do you think I look better in Green or red?"Paige asked.

"Red."Hazel and Manny said at the same time.

Hazel's cell phone rang.

"The guys are here ."Hazel said.

They all walked to the food courtand saw the gusy standing in line for food.

"Hey honeybee."Paige said kissing Spinner on the cheek.

"Hey Hazy."Jimmy said hugging Hazel.

Craig waved at Manny and she smiled back.

"Ooohh pizza i'm gonna go get a slice."Manny said.

"So you don't want a hotdog?"Jimmy asked.

"No I went to my cousin's yesterday she came back from the philipines and we through a welcome back party so all we ate was hotdogs."Manny said.

"Oh well i'll go with you."Craig said.

They then walked to the Pizza place.

"Cool we can finally talk."Craig said.

Manny had a frown.

"What you don't want Pizza?"Craig asked.

"No it's just I feel like you don't want to be my friend and you want to keep it a secret."Manny said.

"Well I am very sorry you feel that way but your crazy."Craig laughed.

"Crazy?"Manny asked as she playfully hit him.

"Yeah like coo coo."Craig said.

Manny rolled her eyes.

"What's with the whole rolling eyes thing?"Craig asked imitating her."I'm Manny look at me,I roll my eyes."

"Shut up common let's get pizza."Manny said.

"So do you think Ash would want a slice?"Craig asked.

"I don't know."Manny said sharply.Craig then cocked his eyebrows.

"Your jealous arn't you?"Craig smiled.

"As if."Manny said.

_**XX**_

Paige then whispered to Hazel.

"Um why are they talking to each other again?"Paige asked.

"I don't know that's their buissness."Hazel said.

Paige got her cell and text Ashley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it the next chapter is the party and that is where our story will begin hope you like!!!!

_**Please review**_ promise next will be better!

Please no flammers!

Oh and if u like this story and want to add something tell me in your review!

Thanks so much!

U guys Rule!!!


	2. Smile Like You Mean It

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey thanks for your reviews I really appreciate all of them!**

pinkpixie423

paigeslovesspin

chillycold5

uselessfairy

Suzzy20

tuttifrutti9090

**Thanks so much i'm glade you like it!(a/n if your name isnt here it cuz i didnt get ur review on time when i typed this)**

**But thankss sooo much I thought i was only going to get 1!**

**I seriously am going to try to continue this story the more reviews I get the faster I will update!**

**Alright trust me you will like this chapter better than the last chapter!**

**Okay last time on **

**Your Right to Party!...**

_"So do you think Ash would want a slice?"Craig asked._

_"I don't know."Manny said sharply.Craig then cocked his eyebrows._

_"Your jealous arn't you?"Craig smiled._

_"As if."Manny said._

_Paige then whispered to Hazel._

_"Um why are they talking to each other again?"Paige asked._

_"I don't know that's their buissness."Hazel said._

_Paige got her cell and text Ashley._

**Disclaimer:Do not own Degrassi or any beer or vodka mentioned below**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**please review**

**(a/n Chap will be long)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2:Smile Like you Mean it!**

_"So you mean she's dead?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That can't be she's right here...Ahhhhhh!""_

Marco was calm and Eliie jumped Ashley was covering her eyes.

"yes Marco when the movie is actually scary your not scared!"Eliie whispered.

"

Ashley then heard her cell go on.

"be right back."Ashley said.

She went and saw it was from Paige.

**Hey ash mall w/ spin haze jim craig and manny did ya kno they talk?**

**j/ worried since u 2 r sorta a thng well txt back! luv Paige! D**

She checked her watch it was six thirty.Paige had i.med her at three.

"They probebly left the mall already!"Ashley said to herself.

**Paige! itz me Ash r they close 2getr?or 4ends?well ill call C. thanks for the info! Ash**

As soon as she was about to enter the movie finished and poeple were comming out where she met Marco and Ellie.

"Mom wants me home sorry El,can't go to the mall."Ashley lied.

"Oh okay I better get ready for the party anyways."Ellie said.

"El?Your going?"Marco asked shocked.

"Yes why would it suprise you?"Ellie said offended.

"Because nevermind."Marco said.

"No what?"Ellie asked a little angry.

"look El nevermind you'll get all mad and just let's go."Marco said a little bitter.

"Whatever."Ellie said.

One hour later...

"Take me out!"They all sang in the car.

"haha Spin your soo lucky that your dad lent you his van or else we would have never fit!"Hazel said.

"Well you could've sat in my lap!"Jimmy said kissing Hazel.

"Well hon Hazel would've loved that."Paige said.

Hazel laughed.

"So everybody's going to the party right?" Spinner asked.

"Well of course!"Manny said.

"Who wouldn't besides a total loser oh sorry Manny you're going?" Craig asked.

"Shut up!"Manny laughed as she playfully hit him.

"Um Craig so I heard that you Ash and Ellie are going to the party together?" Paige asked.

"Yeah why?"Craig asked.

"Oh no reason."Paige said.

"But we're all going to meet there right?"Manny asked.

"Uh sure."Spinner said.

They then stopped by Craig's house.

"You can drop me off here i'm sleeping over Emma's."Manny said.

"Well we'll just drop you off because it's cold outside."Spinner said.

Everyone said bye to Craig as he got off the van.

Craig got home and there was a message on his machine.

He checked it.

"Craig it's me Ash look can't talk today tobey sprained his wrist so we have to go to the emergancy room because he's in pain,well we'll talk at the party okay bye."

Craig then erased it and shook his head."Great."

He walked down to the garage and started playing his fender.

He laughed when he remembered when he bought it.Craig then out it down and went upstaris,Joey wasn't home because he was with Catlin and Angie was with grandma because they went to go to see a relative,Craig wasn't too sure they weren't his family so he didn't bother to ask.

He then got his cell and Ash had called.

"I guess she really wanted to talk to me."Craig said now anxious.

Craig then looked at the time 11:58.It was still early for Craig but he was tired and decided to go to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 5:30 pm**

"It makes you look like you have fat arms trust me you and stripes not a good combo."Manny said.

"Then what should I wear I mean I need to wear something!"Emma said.

"Well how about this?"Manny asked.

"Um this isn't going to be like two years ago is it?"Emma asked.

"No."Manny said with a smile."Trust me."

Emma then looked at the outfit Manny gave her an orange tank top that showed her stomach a little and a jean skirt that was ripped everywhere.

"Uh I think i'll pass." Emma said.

"Yeah your right."Manny said."Here."

Emma then got a purple tight tank top with a rip on the side.She gave her the skirt again.

"Wear it."Manny said.

"Well it does look better."Emma said.

"Yeah."Manny said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX 6:15**

Knock Knock.

Ashley got the door.

"Craig."Ashley smiled.

"Hey so you wanted to talk to me?"Craig asked.Craig had a black shirt with his jean pants.He had vans on and his hair was messy but in a way it made him look hotter.

"Uh yeah actually."Ashley said.Ashley had a grey shirt with a jean jacket.She had matching jean pants with a chain for a belt.Her hair was flipped out and she had light make-up.

"Hey Ash I finally got the curling iron to work!"Ellie yelled comming downstairs with her hair curled.She had a black tight shirt with a see through tank top on top.She had black pants with zippers everywhere."Oh Craig?"

"Yeah um El we'll be out in a few."Ashley said.

Ellie rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs.

Ashley smiled.

"Um yeah um what's up with you and Manny?"Ashley asked.

"What the- ohhh haha ha very funny Ash, me and Manny are just friends nothing more!"Craig said.

"Yes I swear there is nothing going on!"Craig said.

His cell phone rang.

"Who is it?"Ashley asked with her eye cocked up.

"Umm Manny..."Craig said embaressed.

"Answer it."Ashley said very frustrated.

He then answered it and noticed that Ashley went upstairs.

"Hello?" Craig answered.

"Hey what's up you are never gonna belive how Emma looks like!"Manny said.

"Manny are you making her dress like a whore like you?"Craig asked.

"Hey-"

"Just kidding Manny!"Craig laughed.

"You joke around too much!Hahah so i'll see you at the party?"Manny asked.

"Yeah."Craig said.

"Bye!"Manny said.

"Laters."

Ashley and Ellie were there.

"Ready?"Craig asked.

"Yeah."

**XXXXXXXX Paige's House**

"Honeybee!"Paige said as she ran into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Paige had a teal shirt that showed her shoulders and a jean skirt.

(a/n i'm gonna give you the details of their outfits below because I wanna get to the pint of my story an dI bet you do too)

"Hey punmkin bunny!You look like the hottest girl in the world!"Spinner said.

"Arn't I?"Paige giggled.

Spinner laughed and they began kissing.

"Um can you guys wait till we get there?"Jimmy asked.

"Uh yeah."Hazel said.

"Shut up you guys are are always on each other i'm suprised you aren't french!"Paige said.

"Okay let's get in the car."Spinner said.

As they drove Paige began whispering to Hazel.

"So how are you and Jimmy?"Paige asked.

"Good I love him!At the party i'm gonna try yo spend as much time with him as possible."Hazel said.

"Well good for you!"Paige grinned.

**XXXXXXX_ The First Half Hour_**

The party was loud music turned up the lights.

Emma and Manny walked in and reconized a lot of people.

"Hey!Hi!"Manny awaved to people and winked at guys.

Emma was never good at that.Yet the whole school concidereed her a whoreish

girl in a way.She regreted ever seeing Jay.

"A couple of guys snikered and a couple winked.

"Great."Emma mummbled.

"Look don't let grade 10 get you down!If I let grade nine get to me I wouldn't be here jso just have fun!"

"Thanks."Emma said.

"Besides look around."

"Wow."Emma said.

"This place is awesome!"Manny said then her face lit up.

"Look at that cutie over there!"Manny said.

"Wow! again!"Emma said.

"Let's go talk to him!"Manny said.

Before Emma could protest Manny had got lost in the crowd.

Emma tried to get throught the crowd but she was getting squished but the dancing people!

"Eww!"Emma said as she felt the smelly sweat.

She then finally got out of the crowed when she saw refreshments.Beer.Vodka..

"Great, where's the water!"Emma yelled.

"What water?"A guys laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes and just opened a beer.She had always expected her first beer to taste good and make her

thirst go away instead it tasted like dirt and tap water.Every drank she took made her thirtstier.

"God I wanna coke."Emma thought as she walked into the crowd of people.

She then saw a circle of people.Looked like a fight.She just walked off to try to find Manny again.

**XXX**

Paige was dancing with Spinner and Jimmy was dancing with Hazel.

"This rocks!"Hazel said.Jimmy then went to go get some drinks.

"Can't belive we're here!"Paige said with a huge grin on her face.

"Can't belive we're almost seniors!"Spinner said.

Jimmy then bumped into Sean.

"Hey buddy what's up?"Jimmy asked.

"A lot!"Sean said laughing.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"Jimmy asked.

"Well haha."Sean laughed."Jay had brougt some uumm umm drugs and well I was already drunk so yeah and I kicked this guy's ass and

um now i'm going to get jumped!"Sean then seemed to loose his balance.

"When did this happen!"Jimmy asked.

"What the drugs or the guys?" Sean snorted.

"The guys!"Jimmy said.

"Uhh umm around an hour ago I think!"Sean said.

"Yeah but no worries they were from Wasaga Beach and i'm moving back with Ellie!"Sean said.

"You are?Dude hate to dissapoint you but um Ellie moved out and your ferret died and um Ellie figured you guys broke up."Jimmy said.

"What?Aww man I gotta find Ellie!"Sean said as he stumbled away.

"Sean!"Jimmy said.He tried to chase after him but a guy pushed him.

"What the hell?"Jimmy asked as he pushed him back.

"What you got a problem?"The guy asked as he pushed Jimmy.Jimmy then socked the guys an dthe guy punched back.

By this time poeple were swarming a crowed.

"Jimmy!"Hazel squealed.

"Honeybee do something!"Paige cried to Spinner.

"I am!Jimmy!"Spinner yelled.

He got Jimmy and held him back as another dude tried to hold the guy back the guys socked Jimmy in the stomach.Jimmy then

pushed Spinner and began socking the guy.

"Oh my god!"Hazel squealed.

"I know I know!"Paige yelled.

Spinner then grabbed Jimmy and swung him on the other side of him.

The guy then got up with a bloody nose and a purple eye. The crowd seemed to dissapear to continue dancing.

Spinner then turned to Jimmy.Hazle and Paige ran to Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"Hazel asked.

Jimmy had a bloody mouth with one black eye.

"Yeah i'm fine!"Jimmy yelled as he ran after the guy.

"Jimmy let it go!"Paige squealled.

**XXX**

Ashley,Ellie and Craig walked into the party.

"Awesome."Ashley said in awe.

"Yeah."Ellie said.

"Cool I like it so far."Craig said.

They then went to the dance floor.

Ashley knew that Ellie must've felt uncomfortable because she wasn't dancing.

Ashley then pulled Ellie aside.

"What's wrong?"Ashley asked.

"Well you and him."Ellie said.

"Me and Craig what about us?"Ashley asked.

"Exactly I always feel like i'm in the way and in a way you make me feel like I have no life I mean I have a life too!"Ellie said.

"What?Look El i'm just trying to get back with Craig!"Ashley said.

"Again!What a great pleace to do it where beer and drugs and horny people are!"Ellie said.

"Look just because your relationship is screwed doesn't mean mine has to be!"Ashley said.She then realized what she said."El i'm so sorry."

"You know what when Craig dumps you or chreats on you or whatever don't com crawling back to me!"Ellie yelled.

Ashley then turned to Craig who was just standing there.

"You and Ellie got into a fight?"Craig asked.

"Yeah."Ashley said.

"Well go after her I mean she is your friend."Craig said.

"Thanks Craig!"Ashley said as she tried to find her friend.

Craig then saw Jimmy run by.

"Hey man."Craig said.

"No time."Jimmy said pist.

Craig then noticed he was bleeding.

"What happened?"Craig asked.

"Well me and this dude got into a fight and yeah."Jimmy said.

"Aww man well let it go I mean Hazel and them."Craig said.

"Your right besides I gotta find Sean."Jimmy said as he rushed into the crowd.

Craig then felt a hint of jealousy.Sean and Craig used to be best friends until stupid Sean started hanging out with Jay.

Ever since that detention Jimmy and Sean were now friends.Better friends then they were.Craig talked to Sean in the begining of the year

to stay over but it was silent and akward.

"Okay."Craig said.

Jimmy then walked off.

About ten seconds later Spinner Hazel and Paige came.

"Craig where's Jimmy!"Hazel yelled.

"Went looking for Sean."Craig said.

"Oh thank god!"Paige said.

"So we can relax."Spinner said.

**XXX**

Manny saw the guy and she tapped his shoulder.

"My names Manny!"

She then gasped when she saw it was J.T.

"Oh my god!"Manny said.

"Um hi."J.T said.

"How are you and are you having fun?"Manny asked.

"Um yeah actually."J.T said.

"Are you drinking?"Manny asked.

"Uh no."J.T laughed.

"Yeah you are!"Manny said.

"Sorry I-"

"Get me one please?"Manny asked.

"Okay."J.T said as they made their way towards to drinks.

"Manny I don't think you should drink."J.T said.

"Why not?I mean you are."Manny said.

"Yeah but I can handle it."J.T said.

"So can I!Come on let's dance!"Manny said.

J.T agreed and they went to the dance floor.

There was Darcy dancing with Chester.

"Wait is she dancing with Chester?"Manny asked as she finished drinking her beer.

"Uh yeah."J.T said.

"That's kinda bitchy!"Manny giggled.

"Are you okay?"J.T asked.

"Yeah i'm fine."Manny said.She then shook her head.

"What?"J.T asked.

"I want another one!"Manny said.

"I don't think-"

Manny then got closer to J.T face inches away from each other.

"Please."Manny said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess."J.T said.

While Manny was waiting she saw Jay.

"That ass!"Manny yelled as she went up to him.

"You are such an ass hole!"Manny screamed.

"And you are a whore.."Jay said.

"You screwed up my best friend's life!"Manny yelled.

"It was her choice!"Jay said.

"You runined Sean's and Spinner's ,Alex,and Amy's! How many lives do you have to ruin!"Manny yelled.

"I should ask the same for you!"Jay said."Shall I mentionn grade nine?"

Manny slapped him. **SMACK**

"Why you little-"

**XXX**

Jimmy finally found Sean outside throwing up.

"Sean are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"No dude nobody will belive me!"Sean yelled.

"About?"Jimmy asked.

"They won't!"Sean said inbetweeen throwing up.

"About what!" Jimmy asked.

"The drinks!"Sean said.

"What about the drinks?"Jimmy yelled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hoped it was better than the last one.Okay in the next chapter it's going to be about a main **

**story.Ya know how I did the Sean Jimmy,Ashley Craig,Manny J.T plot thingy well each chapter is **

**only gonna feature one but trust me I have alot up my sleave on what's going to happen**

**remember if you have any suggestions or anything you want to add please tell me and I will give you full**

**credit!Pinky promise oh and i'm also going to be working on another story with ElvishXgirl soon!Also one**

**on my own!**

**Hope you like and i'm thinking of continuing Camping Two weeks in hell what do ya think?**

**Let me know!**

**Please review**

**you guys Rule!**

"


End file.
